Blood Bonds
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: After meeting a strange woman, Shadow is changed forever. Can he adjust to this change or is forced to be feared?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let's try a new story.

I don't own any part of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

So, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Shadow slinked through the dark alley at midnight, enjoying the silence; it allowed him to think in peace. He had to think about how he felt. Over the last few days, he felt unusually hungry and he ate so much to try to stop the hunger, but it only made it worse. Feeling a pain in his gums, he ran his tongue over them, but nothing seemed different. Sighing, he closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the annoyances, but they still lingered. "What is going on with me? Why am I feeling like this?" he pondered silently to himself. "What could be causing this?"

Opening his crimson eyes as he heard some girlish giggling, he stopped and looked to see a teenage boy and girl passionately kissing each other against a wall near the entrance of the alley and Shadow gave a confused look as a strange sensation came over him. He could hear their hearts pumping blood as clear as if he was standing right next to them with a stethoscope and his gums were aching more than ever as something sharp seemed to protrude out of them. The longer he heard the noise, the more he felt like he was fighting to urge to attack both of the teenagers and he held his head and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block the noise out, but it only got louder. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Shadow's eyes opened as he rushed down the alley and tackled the teenage boy to the ground and felt a set of fangs extend as he sunk his teeth into the teenage boy's neck. Feeling an addicting rush as he felt the teenage boy stopped struggling and become limp and his hunger being satisfied slightly as blood flowed down his throat, he looked up to see the teenage girl wearing a shocked look as she let out a high pitched scream. Getting to his feet, Shadow once again felt the urge and pounced on the teenage girl, her screams subsiding as he sank his fangs into her neck and drank her blood, not stopping until the hunger was filled and she was completely lifeless. Feeling his fangs retract as he pulled away from her, Shadow wiped his mouth with his arm, able to catch a glimpse of blood on his arm. Remembering the substance that satisfied his hunger, he lapped up what was on his arm, savoring the taste. Looking between the two dead bodies, his crimson eyes turned a mixture of shock and fear as he thought, "What have I done?" He pieced everything together before he stood up and quickly rushed away from the bodies. "It's impossible…I can't be a…a vampire…"

* * *

There's the chapter.

I know it's not the first fanfic of this sort and it's pretty short, but I hope you liked it anyway and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's a new chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Hiding away in his lone apartment where G.U.N assigned him to live, Shadow shoved a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he pulled the blinds down, attempting to make the room as dark as possible. Going into any kind of light, especially sunlight, made him feel like he was about to burst into flames, once again confirming what he thought last night. Spreading out on the couch, he groaned and prayed that G.U.N would not call him for a mission. The last thing he needed was to end up with a mission that would require him going to Shamar or somewhere full of sunlight. Hearing a beeping noise, Shadow looked at his wrist communication link on the coffee table, picked it up, and growled, "What is it Rouge?"

"Well, hello to you too Mr. Sunshine. Why else do you think I'm calling you on a Saturday? G.U.N wants you to get your tail down here for a mission." Rouge replied and Shadow groaned again as he ended the connection.

Dragging himself off the couch, Shadow cracked his knuckles and stalked out of his apartment. It was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

Hours later after the mission was complete, it was finally nighttime. Prowling through the streets, blending in with the darkness almost completely, Shadow was hungry. After going the whole day eating something that could not satisfy his appetite…he was starving for something he knew would. He had to admit, while the hunger was irritating, being a vampire was amazing. He was stronger, his senses were heightened, and he was even faster than before. He could see in the darkness as clear as though it was daytime, he did not need to sleep, his injuries healed almost instantly, and he hardly made any noise, giving him the stealth perfect for G.U.N missions and all of these being factors in making him an impressive predator. "Heh. I guess I really am the Ultimate Life Form now." He commented to himself and his head perked up as he heard the sound of a heart pumping blood.

Hurrying towards the sound, he stopped and concealed himself in the shadows as he saw a teenage girl in the alley, too busy rummaging in her purse for something to notice him. Feeling the urge he felt the night before and his fangs beginning to extend, he crept closer and got ready to attack. "Whoa. Easy there Tiger. You can't go around snacking on everyone like that." He heard a female voice scold him and took his attention off the teenage girl. He looked to see a dark chestnut bat with dark wings balancing perfectly on the thin chain link fence near him and she smiled at him. "You might raise an alarm or two if you keep up with that sort of thing."

Looking into the bat's bright blue eyes, they triggered something in his mind and he trailed off, "You…"

"I do have a name," she responded as she jumped off the fence and casually walked towards him, "do you remember it?"

Thinking a bit longer at what the answer was, it slowly crept into his mind and he answered, "Isabelle…"

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's another new chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

You know what I'm gonna say. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Isabelle gave a few slow claps that irritated him and she replied, "That's right Darling. That saves me a whole lotta trouble." She stopped clapping and he resisted the urge to attack her for getting in the way of his meal. "Now come with me and I can get you dinner."

Looking at Isabelle as she raced away, Shadow looked between her and the teenage girl one more time before scowling and running after Isabelle. He was hungry enough that if she was lying to him…he would not hesitate to make her his replacement dinner.

* * *

Following Isabelle into a classy condo, Shadow watched Isabelle suspiciously as she went to the fridge and pulled something out. Tossing a pack of blood to Shadow, Isabelle informed as he caught it, "It's not as good as the fresh and warm stuff, but it still works to control the hunger." She saw he looked confused as he examined it. "Just tear off the top and enjoy."

Hesitantly following the instruction, Shadow soon lost all hesitation as he tasted blood and slurped down the pack almost instantly. "Do you have more?" he questioned and got another pack tossed at him as a response.

Watching Shadow as he drank the second blood pack almost as fast as the first, Isabelle tossed him a third blood pack as she looked at Shadow and started, "Oh, you probably have a few questions about being a vampire, but I want to know exactly how much you remember of me."

"Why?" replied Shadow, finishing the third blood pack and was now trying to get every last drop out of all three blood packs. "Why is it so important?"

"Cause I like to know what kind of first impression I made," Isabelle responded with a small mischievous smile, "so, let's hear your version."

"Hmph. Fine." Declared Shadow as he stopped his scavenging and began to scan through his memories until he found it.

_Walking down the streets of Station Square, he stopped as a female bat with dark chestnut fur nearly collided with him, resulting in her to drop the stack of books she was holding. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" she frantically apologized and he reached down and picked up the books._

"_It's nothing. There was no harm done." He reassured as he handed the books to her._

"_Well, I still have to make it up to you," She continued as she held out a gloved hand, "my name's Isabelle."_

"_Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He replied and he shook Isabelle's hand. _

"_Okay Shadow. Are you busy tonight? Because I owe you at least dinner." Asked Isabelle and he shook his head. "Okay. There's a little Italian place not too far away from here. It's on the corner of Terios and Whyte Street I'll meet you there at seven."_

_Nodding to show he understood, she gave him a small wave before she rushed away._

"I should've known from that moment you were up to something…" Shadow huffed and Isabelle shrugged.

"Hey. You were helping a damsel in distress. You couldn't think straight," Responded Isabelle as she lounged on the black leather couch, "and charming you at dinner wasn't that hard. I managed to convince you with a little compulsion to take me back to your place where I did get the chance to turn you."

Trying to remember what opportunity she had to "turn" him, Shadow thought hard until it came back to him.

_Passionately kissing Isabelle as they staggered into h_is _bedroom, he got pushed back onto the bed forcibly and she pounced on top of him. Seeing her smile as a set of fangs extended, she bit her wrist before shoving it into his mouth, forcing the blood down his throat. After a few minutes, she pulled her wrist away as her fangs retracted and she whispered as he tried to spit some of the blood out of his mouth, "I'll see you soon Shadow…"_

_Kissing him, she got off him and left the bedroom as he sat up and wiped some of the blood off his face._

Turning away from her with a saddened and slightly hurt look, Isabelle sat up and remarked, "Oh, don't pout like that. You were going to give in sooner or later."

Lifting his head up at the last part of her statement, Shadow replied, "What?"

"They always do. The hunger gets so intense that you don't care anymore. You'll do anything to stop it. Probably good you gave in sooner rather than later. Means you racked up fewer bodies in your first feeding." Isabelle told him as she got up and Shadow turned to face her, his crimson eyes full of fury.

"You made me this!" Shadow snarled and his fangs retracted as he snatched Isabelle by her throat and pinned her against the wall. "You made me a monster!"

"Shadow. I wouldn't be so hostile." Warned Isabelle and she gave a small hiss as her fangs extended. She quickly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the opposing wall with a nasty crack as her grip on his throat slowly tightened to the point where he was choking. "I'm A LOT older than you and A LOT stronger than you. I can easily break every bone in your body and make it incredibly difficult for you to heal yourself."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Shadow replied and Isabelle let go of him.

"That's better," Isabelle told him as Shadow gasped to get his breath back, "you need to give me some respect if you want to get some answers."

Finally able to breathe properly again and now rubbing his throat to recover from the attack, Shadow responded, "Okay. What is there I need to know?"

"Well, you basically figured out is that you need blood to survive and on your first feeding, you saw what you did to those two teenagers. And you probably could predict what you were going to do to that girl tonight."

"Yes."

"Well, I can help you control that hunger to make sure you aren't that…savage."

"That's it?"

"And the perks. What you're truly capable when you're a vampire."

"You mean, how dangerous I am…and what a monster I am." Shadow huffed.

Shaking her head, Isabelle replied as she wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders, "Relax Shadow. I'll teach you what you need to know to survive. After all…I have been doing this for almost six centuries."

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter for all of you! And thanks for the reviews! They're much appreciated!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

And you can predict what I'm gonna say. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Strolling through the alley, Shadow thought of how Isabelle had helped him. Over the last couple of days he spent with Isabelle, he appreciated coming across her again. She taught him all the skills he was capable of, such as being able to use a form of mind control called compulsion to feed off of humans without them remembering or scaling different buildings. She even gave him a special pair of sunglasses that provided some protection from the sun to allow him to go in the daylight for a little bit. More importantly, she taught him how to control his hunger so he did not relive his first feeding. She also showed him where he can get blood to drink without having to attack any humans. Although, Isabelle said it was okay once in a while to feed on someone living and he was taking advantage of it. Catching the glimpse of a teenage girl walking down the alley, he felt his hunger returning as he heard her heart pumping blood and crept towards her. Suddenly, he was tackled against the brick wall and saw Isabelle grinning as she held him against the wall. "Where do you think you're going for a little snack without me?" she questioned and Shadow raised an eyebrow as she let him go.

"You know, you could've just asked to join me instead of being so rough." He responded and Isabelle gave him a small smirk.

"Oh, trust me Hot Stuff. If I wanted to be rough with you…you'd have a couple of broken bones." Isabelle told him. She gestured to the girl with a small nod. "I don't think you're quite strong enough with your compulsion to handle this one. Leave it to me."

Slightly annoyed Isabelle said he was not strong enough with his compulsion abilities, Shadow crossed his arms and nodded. Watching Isabelle as she casually strolled up to the girl, Shadow looked at the moon until he heard the sound of something piercing skin. Seeing Isabelle drinking from the girl's neck, she beckoned for him to come and Shadow's fangs extended as he eyed the girl's neck hungrily as Isabelle pulled away. Sinking his fangs into the girl's neck, Shadow closed his eyes as he drank and opened them as Isabelle firmly gripped his shoulder with a slight tug, signaling he had to stop. Reluctantly pulling away, Shadow watched Isabelle as she calmly talked to the girl and the girl nodded before walking away. "Shadow. You need to remember you have to have control when you feed on living people," Isabelle reminded as she faced him and her fangs retracted, "you may have control when you're not feeding, but you still haven't learned to control your feeding."

"Isabelle. I can't learn if you won't let me," Shadow huffed as his fangs retracted as well, "if you let me try to use my compulsion...I-"

"Shadow. This has nothing to do with compulsion. I'm telling you this for a reason," replied Isabelle, "all it takes is one mistake to get someone to investigate."

Getting tired of being on the subject where she was always chewing him out, Shadow thought of a topic that would put her on the spot. "You know, you never told me why you turned me in the first place," Shadow pointed out, "why me? Why turn me?"

Looking at the Ultimate Life Form, Isabelle answered, "I'm not sure. There's something about you that made you…different..."

Hearing slow claps, Isabelle and Shadow turned around to see a black male bat stroll towards them, wearing a smile with fangs extended and his bright blue eyes were almost an exact match to Isabelle's eyes. "Bravo Isabelle. I must say, that was an award winning performance," He complimented and Shadow saw Isabelle's fangs had extended and she had the air of a cobra ready to strike, "in fact, I'd go as far as saying it was one of your best yet."

"Isabelle. Who is that?" questioned Shadow, noticing Isabelle was not taking her eyes off the male bat.

"My name is Damien," Damien introduced, "oh, my dear little sister didn't tell you why she REALLY turned you, has she?"

Getting even more confused by the statement, Shadow looked back at Damien and responded, "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? She wants a little group to rise against the humans. Wipe them out and you'd be her little ace in the hole with your…power." Continued Damien and it took Shadow a few minutes for the words to sink in.

Finally understanding the male bat's words, Shadow turned back to Isabelle and asked in a hurt way, "Isabelle…is this true?"

"No..." Isabelle replied. "I'm not the one who wants to revolt! It's HIM! HE wants to rise up!"

Seeing Damien pull out a pointed wooden stake, Isabelle's bright blue eyes narrowed as her pupils constricted and she hissed at Damien as she shoved Shadow behind her defensively. "So, this one is different from the others...it looks like you managed to pull off a Blood Bond…" Damien remarked as he balanced the wooden stake on the point of his finger. He saw Isabelle's muscles tense and he gave a small laugh. "Remember Isabelle…I'm older than you. If we get in a fight…we know who's going to win."

Isabelle grabbed Shadow's hand, gave one final hiss before her fangs retracted and she dragged Shadow away as fast as she could, leaving the onyx hedgehog completely puzzled about what just happened.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's another new chapter for you!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

You know the drill. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Following Isabelle as she stalked into her condo, Shadow stood back as she threw a beautiful deep scarlet vase against a wall, smashing it into pieces. "Isabelle. What's going on? What happened back there? Who was that?" Shadow interrogated as she threw a light blue china plate at the wall. "Please Isabelle. You need to tell me what's happening. Maybe I can help."

Letting the other plate she was holding slip out of her hand and shatter near her feet, Isabelle fell onto the couch, not looking at Shadow as he sat down next to her. "It's complicated. That was my older brother, Damien. We were both turned at the same time…" Isabelle trailed off and Shadow took her hand, hoping it would get her to open up more. "We stayed together for over four centuries, but when Damien heard that the vampire who turned us got killed…something inside of him caused him to snap. We had an argument about humans and he wanted to hunt down the ones who killed Evangeline and I didn't want to. I stopped him and we went our separate ways. After that…he would show up and kill everyone I turned or got close to. He was going to do the same to you tonight."

"So, it was the stake that was scaring you?"

"Yes. We get slowed down by dead man's blood and then a stake to the heart will kill us. I had to get you out of there before he had the chance."

"Why? Why did you protect me like that?"

"Like I told you before…I turned you because there's something different about you."

"Damien said you formed a Blood Bond with me…what is it?"

"It's really rare. Sometimes when a vampire turns someone, they become bonded to them. They sometimes feel like they have a duty to protect them, no matter what. I've never had it happen before…until now."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just happens sometimes when someone gets turned."

"Isabelle…who else have you turned?"

"A few others, but like I said…Damien killed anyone I turned or got close to."

"Isabelle. There's no need to worry about me. I can handle Damien-"

"Shadow. I'm letting you know this now. The older the creature, like a vampire is…the stronger they are. Damien is almost 600 years old. He could do things to you that you won't even notice until after they happen to you."

"Well, you need to stop worrying so much about what will happen to me. The only way to stop him is to kill him before he kills either of us."

"Shadow-"

"Isabelle. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. Ever since you've turned me…I'm more powerful than ever. If the two of us team up…we can stop him from terrorizing you any more." Shadow proposed. Isabelle looked up at him with a debating look. "Trust me on this one Isabelle…like I've trusted you."

"Okay. Let's do it," Isabelle agreed, "we'll have to do it tomorrow night. I'll contact him and have him meet us."

* * *

Okay, there it is.

Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a new chapter for you. I know it's taken longer to upload this one than the other ones, but I've been really busy with work and haven't had to the time until now.

So, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

And you know what my next sentence's going to be. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The next night, Isabelle and Shadow stood in an abandoned warehouse, searching for any sign of Damien. "Are you sure he's here?" Shadow questioned and Isabelle bit her lip as she nodded.

"Yes. I can smell him," She answered, "and he just fed...I can smell the blood..."

Noticing Isabelle's uneasiness, Shadow grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile as he told her, "Don't worry. We just have to go along with the plan."

Slipping her hand out of Shadow's hand, Isabelle instructed, "Shadow. Whatever happens...stay hidden and don't worry about me."

Nodding, Shadow crept into the shadows and followed Isabelle as she maneuvered her way through it. Seeing the dead bodies of two girls around the age of ten lying on the ground with trickles of blood down their necks, Isabelle squatted next to them before standing up and she crossed her arms as she remarked, "Really Damien? You're going after kids? I thought you liked to hunt for better game than that."

Damien dropped out of the rafters and shrugged as he strutted towards his sister, "I was hungry and I didn't have much time to grab a bite before you wanted to meet me. They were just playing out on the streets by themselves. They had no one intending to come looking for them."

"And just when I thought I knew you…"

"Oh, a lot of things have changed since we last seen each other my dear sister. After all, it has been what? Close to 95 years since you last turned someone before Shadow? What is it you wanted to see me for?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Your insane plan about intending to eliminate the humans."

"What's so insane about it? It's a very basic idea."

"You're planning on doing this yourself?"

"Of course not. I do have a guest list that is only waiting for the invitations to be handed out."

"You found some others who are as crazy as you?"

"I fail to see what's so crazy about it. It's a simple fact. We both know how this song goes. As much as you want to believe it…society will NEVER accept us. Stop being so naïve and you and Shadow join me."

"Look. I know you had feelings for Evangeline and you formed a Blood Bond with her, but not all humans are like that ones that killed her. Damien. Enough innocent people have been killed already. This has to stop."

"Isabelle. You refuse to see cold hard truth. Either you and Shadow join me or you both will be hunted down and staked!"

"I can't Damien...and you know that..." Isabelle refused and her fangs extended as her pupils constricted. "I can't let you do it Damien..."

"Isabelle. Don't make me do this." Replied Damien and his fangs extended as his pupils constricted. "Don't make me do this Sister."

Lunging at each other, Damien and Isabelle began to wrestle, both attempting to sink their fangs into the other at the same time. Damien bit Isabelle's arm and she hissed as he kicked her into a wall. Quickly getting up, Damien and Isabelle began to wrestle again and Damien snapped at her neck, only missing her by less than an inch. Isabelle gracefully maneuvered behind Damien and sank her fangs into his neck as she pounced onto him from behind and only let go after Damien slammed her against the wall hard enough to cause it to break. Meanwhile, Shadow watched the fight from his hiding spot, making sure to catch every move the fighting vampires were making. It was taking him everything he had to prevent himself from disobeying Isabelle. Clenching his teeth as he saw Damien stick a syringe full of a red substance into Isabelle's neck that caused her to slow down, Shadow's fangs extended and his pupils constricted as Damien effortlessly kicked his younger sister into a wall and Shadow lunged at Damien as he pulled out the stake he was taunting them with before. Knocking the stake out of Damien's hand so it clattered away, Shadow began wrestling with Damien and clenched his teeth as Damien overpowered him and quickly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Damien started to tighten his grip and Shadow fought to break free. "Shadow!" he heard Isabelle weakly cry and Shadow continued to claw Damien's hand off his throat.

"Don't worry Sister. I'll be back to you when I'm finished with Shadow." Damien called back to her as Shadow freed himself and quickly dodged a kick.

Noticing Isabelle was gradually becoming unconscious, Shadow narrowly avoided getting thrown against a wall and faced Damien. "What'd you do to Isabelle?" Shadow demanded with extreme hostility and Damien smiled.

"Simple. That shot of dead man's blood is older than her by a couple of centuries. It wasn't easy to get, but I knew it'd do the trick," explained Damien and Shadow clenched his teeth in anger, "I'm just lucky I came across the pretty lady who had it."

"Well, now your luck has run out!" Shadow retorted and the onyx hedgehog delivered a well aimed roundhouse kick that sent Damien flying into a wall.

"Cute line. Did you think of it all by yourself?" Damien taunted and before Shadow realized it, Damien had him pinned against the wall.

Kicking Damien off him, Shadow dropped to the ground and both male vampires hissed at each other. Glancing over his shoulder, Shadow saw Isabelle was now fully unconscious and he felt a new surge of hatred and hostility towards Isabelle's brother. Punching Damien, Shadow clenched his teeth as Damien got up after slamming into the wall and Damien complimented, "I must give you some credit. Considering you haven't been a vampire for long...you put up a somewhat decent fight."

Ducking out of the way of a punch to his head, Shadow gave a small cocky smirk as he responded, "And you haven't even gotten a taste of my full power."

"If by that you mean your little Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear tricks...this'll be fun..." grinned Damien as he jumped back from Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted and surges of energy flew at Damien. The elder vampire barely dodged the attack and Shadow clenched his teeth. "Chaos Spear!"

Yelling as the Chaos Spear made contact and sent him flying into a wall with a crack, Damien got up and commented, "Heh. Like I said...this'll be fun."

Damien circled him at an intense speed that he could not follow and Shadow grunted as Damien slammed him into a wall. Getting up, Damien quickly grabbed Shadow by his neck and grinned. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow choked and Damien flew backwards as a red energy emitted from Shadow and threw him against the wall. Once again, Damien got up and kicked at Shadow, the younger of the two vampires only barely dodging it. "Blood Bonds are a real pain, aren't they? I mean, my sister here couldn't make a decision without you being a factor," Damien remarked, "I mean, you could easily finish this without it being messy."

"How so? Someone has to get staked." hissed Shadow as Damien hit him in his chest, causing him to lose his wind and allow Damien to grab him by his throat and hold him up in the air.

"See Shadow, with age comes power and I am DEFINITELY older than you…" Damien started. He made his grip on Shadow's throat tighter. "Now, I can make this easier on you. All you need to do is come with me and help me punish these humans for what they've done to our kind."

"Heh. Can I tell you where to stick that offer?" Shadow responded with a small smile and Shadow grunted as Damien threw him against a wall.

Getting up quickly, Shadow rushed Damien and bother male vampires attempted to bite each other, soon abandoning the tactic. Wrestling with Damien again, Shadow felt himself being overpowered and grunted as he was thrown though the brick wall with an echoing crack. Yelling in pain as Damien grabbed him by his throat and sank his fangs into his neck, Shadow tried to get out of the grip, but his bite was locked in. Finally letting Shadow out of his death bite and Shadow crumpled to the ground, Damien grinned as he stood over the injured hedgehog and the older vampire stopped grinning as the wooden stake was driven in his back straight through to his chest. Damien's pupils constricted before returning to normal as his fangs retracted and his body became limp as his eyes closed. Watching Damien as he collapsed to the ground, Shadow's fangs retracted as he covered his wound and waited until he was certain the bite was healed before standing up and walking over to Isabelle, who was in a state of shock as she stared transfixed at the body of her dead brother.

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so here's a new chapter for you.

Thanks for the reviews! They're appreciated!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So, read, review, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Watching Isabelle as she pulled the stake out of Damien's back and rolled him over, Shadow could see she seemed distant as she was deathly silent. "Isabelle? What's the matter?" Shadow questioned and Isabelle never took her eyes off the body of her dead brother.

"I never thought it'd come to this…I never thought I'd ever have to do it…" she trailed off. She looked at Shadow and he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. "I never thought I'd have to kill my brother…But I suppose he was right…we'll never be accepted by society…"

"Isabelle. It's…" Shadow trailed off. He wanted to tell Isabelle that she was wrong, but he could not provide a reason. "It's not like that. The world learned to accept me."

"After you saved the world Shadow, but I haven't done anything like that…" Isabelle pointed out. "I'll never be accepted..."

"What are you going to do?"

"The same thing I always have to do…I leave. I can't be here anymore…"

"Isabelle-" started Shadow.

"Come with me Shadow. No one will accept you here. In the over six centuries I've been alive, I've seen what the world's like to something like you and I. They fear it and want to destroy it. You can try a different diet and do everything you possibly can to convince them that you aren't like the others, but no matter what, the song is always the same…they will hunt you down and kill you," Isabelle told Shadow, "but if you come with me…you won't have to be feared…and neither of us will have to be alone…"

Turning away from the bat to take a few minutes to consider her offer, Shadow soon turned back to her and decided, "No. You're right. They will be scared of me, but if they choose to become my enemy…I will fight like I always have."

Seeing the hurt and depressed look on Isabelle's face as she lowered her head, Shadow thought of how he could make both of them feel better about his decision. Holding his arms out as if he was going to hug her, Isabelle went into Shadow's arms and her pupils quickly constricted before returning to normal and her eyes closed as her body became limp. "I'm sorry…" Shadow whispered to her and gently set her lifeless body on the ground before pulling the stake out of her chest. "I don't want you to suffer any more…"

Tossing the stake away, Shadow positioned her hands on her stomach and kissed her lightly on her forehead before racing away.

* * *

Coming into his apartment, Shadow collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought about what he just did. "Did I really do the right thing?" he wondered out loud. "She seemed so upset about killing Damien and then she was completely depressed about me not going with her….but she did so much for me and truly did care what happened to me…and I just killed her like she was nothing..."

Thinking about how at ease Isabelle must have felt when he staked her, Shadow got up and went to the kitchen. Breaking one of the wooden chairs, Shadow picked up a piece and prepared to drive it into his chest. "No. I can't," he declared and let the wood clatter onto the floor, "I can't do it…it's not what Isabelle would want. I have to do what I said I would do. I have to keep fighting."

* * *

Okay, so there's the chapter.

You probably figured out this is the last chapter, so I hope it finished well.

And if enough people would like it...there may be a sequel.

Well, that's all I have left to say except for don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
